Unseen and Unheard From
by Flashfire Freak
Summary: Alternate Universe. What happens if Sirius finds out about the Potters' deaths before Dumbledore, and Sirius takes Harry with him to be raised. Rated T for possible language and other small things.
1. Slipping Away

**Unseen and Unheard From**

**Written by Flashfire Freak**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, nor do I get paid for this, otherwise I wouldn't be scrambling to make about $5 to $7 USD/month.

**Author note:** This idea came to me one morning, and I felt that it needed out of my head. If I get many viewers/reviewers telling me in some fashion that I should continue this [this will be another series rewrite, but alternate universe]. Don't worry about Her Desire, His Will, Their Future, as it will be continued on in parallel to this one.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Slipping Away**

Talking with James Potter was always the fun part of Sirius's weekend. However, during the conversation that he had with James had been interrupted. Sirius had tried to contact James through the pair of enchanted mirrors, and James wasn't answering. _Prongs, this had better be one hell of a prank _thinks Sirius as he dons his traveling cloak. Apparating to Godric's Hollow, Sirius quickly and quietly traverses the winding road towards where the Potters had been staying before Albus Dumbledore had put a Fidelius charm on the house.

Arriving at the Potter household, Sirius sees the house in its entirety, and cautiously opens the wooden gate at the front, and creeps slowly towards the front door. Opening the front door, Sirius surveys the main floor and sees little damage, other than the still cooling corpse of James Potter. Sirius lets out a strangled cry of pain, and tears soon follow. A few minutes later, Sirius composes himself, and begins the trek up the stairwell towards the second floor.

Observing the obvious blast marks in the walls as he progresses further into the house, Sirius follows the draft of cold air coming from a bedroom. With wand in hand, Sirius enters the room to see the corpse of Lily, and, surprisingly toddler Harry in his crib, looking around quietly.

Hanging his head at the loss of two of his close friends, Sirius approaches Harry, and scoops him up into his arms. "Harry…oh Harry. This night is full of sadness. I must keep you safe from Voldemort, so in accordance to your parents' will, I shall be your guardian. But Pettigrew will get his for betraying James and Lily." whispers Sirius, just loud enough for Harry to look at Sirius unblinkingly.

Exiting the room, Sirius grabs the nearby baby bag, quickly adds some necessities and walks out the front door. Hearing some pops indicating the arrival of wizards or witches, Sirius quickly ducks behind the still intact bushes with the thought '_Lily always loved her gardening_', before disillusioning himself and Harry.

"Albus! Look at it! The house is in ruins, and no doubt Voldemort had a hand in this." exclaims a female voice.

'_I know that voice! That's McGonagall. But what is she doing here?' _thinks Sirius.

"Minerva my dear, I'm afraid despite my precautions and safety measures, that the Potters' have been killed." says Dumbledore sadly.

The rest of the conversation is cut off as McGonagall and Dumbledore enter the house and close the front door. With some quick thinking, Sirius stands up, leaves through the wooden gate, and quickly leaves the vicinity to the nearby graveyard, in which he apparates to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

*back at the destroyed Potter house*

"We've searched the entire house, Albus! Where is he?" exclaims Professor McGonagall shrilly.

"Settle my dear Minerva. My instruments haven't failed me before, so young Mr. Potter is still alive, somewhere." murmurs Dumbledore.

"What should we do then? Just wait for him to appear at Hogwarts in ten years' time?" asks Professor McGonagall.

Nodding his head, Dumbledore replies, "Yes, for now we must. Let's charm the place to stay in its current condition, apply a new Fidelius Charm to it, and then leave. I'm sure that Harry will be alright, as we've already checked the entire house for any humans, and nothing appeared."

Exiting the house, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall do the necessary charms to keep the house in a weather proof state and to keep it from being discovered by anyone else.

* * *

*back at 12 Grimmauld Place*

"You're one of the quietest babies that I've ever had to take care of. Not that I've really taken care of a baby for more than five minutes…" says Sirius, putting Harry into a crib a few feet away from his bed. Jumping into bed, Sirius prepares for a long day the following day.

* * *

*the next day*

"Mr. Black, it is so nice to see you again. How may we here at Gringotts assist you?" asks a goblin clerk, smiling his sharpened teeth smile.

"I need the equivalent of five million pounds taken away from my vault, please. There are some purchases I'd like to make in the non-magical world." states Sirius.

"Certainly Mr. Black. Give us a few minutes, and we'll get you your money." responds the goblin, still smirking.

A few minutes later, Sirius leaves Gringotts in a hooded cloak, headed for The Leaky Cauldron when he sees a flier posted on a nearby wall.

"The Dark Lord has been defeated by the surviving member of the Potter household, Harry Potter. His current residence is known only to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius continues to The Leaky Cauldron, and off into the non-magical world. Stopping at a real estate agency, Sirius takes a deep breath and enters.

"Hello there! How may I help you?" asks a woman agent.

"I'm looking for a large and secluded piece of land and house." states Sirius clearly.

"Alrighty then, how much would you like to spend?" asks the agent.

"Money is of no issue, so please find me the largest and most secluded location you can find." responds Sirius.

"Uh, ok then. How about this one here?" asks the agent, showing Sirius a photo of a house on paper.

After about thirty minutes of viewing houses for sale, Sirius finds one and asks, "I like this one. When can we move in?"

Taken aback, the agent quickly regains her composure and says, "You're in luck, you can move in as soon as your funds clear."

Smiling, Sirius pulls out a briefcase and says, "Good, I'll take it now. How much did you say it was again?"

The agents eyes look at the money contained inside the briefcase, and does a double take. "It's three and a half million pounds sir."

Setting on the table the requested funds, Sirius pulls out his wand and quickly modifies the agent's memory to indicate that someone had purchased the house and had the required paperwork filled out, not with Sirius's name of course, took the keys from the agent's hand, and left.

Quickly Sirius goes and buys some furniture for the new house, like a crib, some king sized beds, some sheets, food, baby formula, and everything else he could think of to supply the new house out in the country.

Entering Diagon Alley, Sirius purchases two owls, two brooms, and some new robes. Leaving as quickly as he came, Sirius transports everything and baby Harry to the new house. Sirius does all of the necessary warding, and manages to visit the Ministry of Magic to get his fireplace hooked up to the Flu network.

Around dinner time, Sirius checks in Harry who had been watched by Kreacher the entire day, feeds him, and changes his nappy. Sitting down to his dinner, Sirius thinks about the past few days, and after finishing his meal, writes a letter to Remus Lupin, one of his longest and closest friends.

Dear Remus,

It is I, Sirius. Probably by now you've probably heard that the Potter family has been killed, and Harry living in a place unknown. I'd like to catch up with you some time if you can spare some time.

-Sirius

Looking over his letter, Sirius quickly ties it to the leg of one of his new owls that he had named Storm, in reflection of the owl's black feathers.

* * *

*elsewhere in the world*

Remus Lupin was a defeated man. He had heard that James and Lily had been killed by Voldemort, who had been killed while attempting to kill young Harry. He couldn't find steady work due to his lycanthropy, and therefore didn't have a steady place to stay. Looking up into the ever darkening sky on a lonely hillside, Lupin sees movement out of the corner of his eye, and a black owl lands beside him, and holds out a letter.

Staring at the owl for a few moments, Lupin looks at the letter still tied to the owl's leg, sees his name written on the envelope, gently removes it from the owl's leg, and opens it to have a self-inking quill and a letter fall out.

Reading over the letter, Lupin grabs the quill, and looks at the bottom of the short letter and composes his response.

* * *

The end of chapter one.


	2. Will You

**Unseen and Unheard From**

**Written by Flashfire Freak**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe.

Author note: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and the season.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Will You**

Completing his response, Remus stuffs the quill into his robes and proceeds to walk into a nearby wooded area. Navigating his way through the woods, Remus comes out in a small clearing that only has a small tent. Packing everything up, Remus finishes up, exits the tent, packs the tent as well, and proceeds to mutter a few words while holding the quill.

A few seconds later, Remus appears in the dining room of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hello Remus. It's been a while. Please, take a seat." says Sirius.

Remus takes a seat and asks tersely, "I've heard that all of the Potters have died, all save Harry. Last I heard, James and Lily chose you to be the Secret Keeper."

Grimacing, Sirius pours a shot of Firewhiskey and indicates to the bottle and looks at Remus, who shakes his head. Downing the shot, Sirius shakes his head like a wet dog does, and replies, "At first they did have me as secret keeper, however, I knew that I would be the obvious choice for Secret Keeper, and so I attempted and managed to convince James and Lily to make their secret keeper Pettigrew", with Sirius spitting out the last word with anger.

Narrowing his eyes, Remus asks, "And how can I take what you are saying as truth?"

"I know you're a smart one, Remus, so I asked you to come here and talk with me about this. Tomorrow I plan on going to the Ministry of Magic and talking with the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. My plan is to offer to take veritaserum and tell her about James and Lily's switching of Secret Keepers from me to Pettigrew, and hope that suspicion of me killing James and Lily will be dead in the water." replies Sirius.

"Do you think that would be enough to clear any suspicion from you?" asks Remus.

Sighing, Sirius leans back in his chair and replies, "I can only hope so. Harry needs a guardian and we both know that Dumbledore would place him with Petunia, and Harry deserves a more loving family than hers."

"Harry does deserve a loving family, and you are correct that Petunia and her family wouldn't be able to, but who else would take care of Harry? You?" says Remus.

"Yes. I have a place to live, some money, and at least a house elf to help me take care of baby Harry. If I'm cleared to take care of Harry, then I'd like your help to raise Harry." states Sirius, leaning back in his chair.

Scrunching his face in a moment of hard thinking, Remus replies, "If you are granted guardianship, then I'll agree to it. But I have my doubts."

Smiling, Sirius says, "Thanks. We'll find out tomorrow then."

* * *

*the next day*

Rolling out of bed, both Sirius and Remus hurriedly finish their preparations and use the floo to arrive at the ministry before too many people arrive for work. Reaching an empty lift, Sirius and Remus get in, and immediately the lift moves and takes them to level two, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Upon exiting the lift Sirius comes face to face with a handful of wands and is quickly forced to his knees with his head towards the ground.

"Ho ho ho! Just my lucky day, Sirius Black, the man rumored to have sold the Potters' to Voldemort appears in my presence without having to send a team to find him. Today must be my lucky day." chortles a feminine voice.

"I'm only here to meet with the head of the department, Amelia Bones, about my testimony regarding that despicable event." says Sirius with a tone of steel.

Laughing, the female voice says, "Release him. I will want to speak with Mr. Black and his companion privately in my office."

Getting to his knees, Sirius opens his mouth to speak when the same female voice from before interrupts, "Mr. Black, if you aren't aware, I'm Director Bones. You said that you wanted to meet with me, and now I'd appreciate it if you would hold true to your word."

Grimacing, Sirius followed by Remus, walk the short distance to the door where Director Bones is standing, and promptly walk into the office.

"So, Mr. Black, you stated that you wanted to clear your name regarding the tragedy of Halloween night?" asks Director Bones.

"Yes, Director Bones. I'll answer any questions you have, with Mr. Remus Lupin here as my friend and witness to these proceedings." answers Sirius.

"I'd like to administer veritaserum to help with the accuracy of this session. Do you agree?" asks Director Bones.

Sirius nods his head, and is administered veritaserum.

Director Bones says, "Let's begin then. Most people are under the belief that you were the Secret Keeper for the Potters'. Were you the Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

As the veritaserum takes control of Sirius, his eyes get glassy, and he replies, "I originally was, but I convinced James and Lily to switch to Peter as I was an obvious choice."

Writing something down on a nearby piece of parchment, Director Bones then turns to Remus and asks, "Were you aware of this switch?"

"No, I was not aware." Replies Remus timidly.

Continuing her note taking, Director Bones asks Sirius, "Do you know anything about the whereabouts of Mr. Pettigrew?"

"No, I do not. I'd gave the briefest of thoughts of chasing after him, but did not." stated a still glassy eyed Sirius.

"Mr. Lupin, do you know anything about Mr. Pettigrew that may assist us catch this scoundrel?" asks Director Bones.

"I do not know anything of his location, but he is an animagus, and he transforms into a rat." replies Remus.

The scratching sound of Director Bones's quill stops, and she slowly looks up at Remus and asks, "He is an animagus?" and seeing Remus nod his head, Director Bones goes to her office door and has some muttered words before returning to her seat.

"Now, Mr. Black, I'd like to ask you just a few more questions before wrapping things up. Do you know the location of Mr. Harry Potter?" queries Director Bones as an auror bustles in and sets down a book on her desk.

With the veritaserum still coursing through his system, Sirus replies with, "Yes, I do."

"Can you inform me of where he is?" asks Director Bones.

"He is currently under the care of Kreacher, my house elf." replies Sirius, with the last of the veritaserum affecting him.

"I assume that you are the one who has taken him from his former housing situation?" asks Director Bones.

With the veritaserum fully out of his system, Sirius smiles and says, "Yes, I am the one who rescued him, although Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall arrived shortly after I did. They didn't see me, and I didn't allow my presence to be known to them."

"I see. Do you happen to have a copy of the Potters' will that we could use? I'd like to follow protocol regarding the will and where Harry should be placed." asks Director Bones.

Sirius reaches into a pocket on his jacket and pulls out a piece of parchment and hands it to Director Bones. Waving her wand over the piece of parchment, Director Bones smiles and says, "According to the will, you are the person to take over Harry's guardianship, followed by Mr. Lupin here. Thank you Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin. You may be called on to testify before the Wizengamot, but that is another part of your innocence to be solidified. Good day to you two."

Sirius and Remus quickly exit and use an empty floo to arrive back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sitting down to lunch prepared by Kreacher, Sirius and Remus enjoy a few minutes of silence before Sirius asks, "Moony, you've heard my side and that I'm innocent. Would you like to move into the home that I've specifically picked out and warded for the raising of Harry?"

Swallowing his soup, Remus pauses to think before replying, "Yes, I think I would. However, I'd like to know about how I'm supposed to help you two."

Smiling, Sirius says, "Well, I'm sure between your book smarts and my good looks, we can teach Harry how to get the girls and ace his classes.

* * *

Author note: As compared to Her Will, His Desire, Their Future, I'll be keep these chapters around 1.5k words a piece. This is generally because of my general plan of the series and I don't want to end on a cliffhanger and leave you all there for a few weeks or even a month or two before releasing the next chapter.


	3. In Loving Memory

**Unseen and Unheard From**

**Written by Flashfire Freak**

**Beta: **DarkerThanYin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

**Chapter Three – In Loving Memory**

Picking up a copy of The Daily Prophet, Sirius sees the headline, 'Black Cleared of Potter Deaths', and smiles. Arriving at the table where Sirius is seated, Remus spots the smile on Sirius's face, and asks, "What has you in such a good mood?"  
Sirius slides the Daily Prophet across the table to Remus, who promptly sees the headline and smiles as well.

"Congratulations are in order then." states Remus, using his wand to summon a bottle of Firewhiskey and a couple of glasses to the table. As Remus pours Firewhiskey into both glasses Kreacher pops into the dining room and croaks, "Master Sirius. With my time caring for the young Potter, I've detected Dark Magic in young Potter's scar. I've only ever felt this dark of magic before when Master Regulus gave me a locket of the Dark Lord's" before popping out of the dining room.

Looking at each other with confused looks on their faces, Sirius and Remus jump to their feet and storm up the nearby stairwell to Harry's room.

"Kreacher, where is the locket Regulus gave you?" asks Sirius.

Kreacher pops out of the room and returns a few moments later. "Master, here is the locket" says Kreacher handing over the locket.

Sirius looks over the locket and Remus turns to Kreacher and asks, "What did Regulus say about the locket, if anything?"

Stiffening up at Remus asking a question, Kreacher relaxes a few moments later and mutters, "Something about immortality."

Sirius stops as if frozen solid and slowly turns to Remus and stares. "Sirius, what is it?" asks Remus.

"If I'm not mistaken, Voldemort created a horcrux to prolong his life. I was forced to read some of the dark magic books in the Black family library years ago, and I remember a horcrux being a method to grant oneself immortality." states Sirius.

With a shocked look on his face, Remus asks incredulously, "There is actually a way to become immortal?"

Attempting to stifle a grimace and failing, Sirius nods his head and adds, "But to make a horcrux one must break their soul into pieces. It's been done with a single horcrux before, but if what Kreacher says is true, then Voldemort has made two, or possibly more."

"Then certainly there must be a way to destroy a horcrux…isn't there?" asks Remus slowly.

Exhaling loudly, Sirius says softly, "The book I read never mentioned how to kill/destroy a horcrux, so I'm not certain."

Remus proceeds to pace in a line near the door for a few minutes before saying out to no one in particular, "I doubt St. Mungo's has any knowledge of horcruxes, so that would leave…the Department of Mysteries."

"Do you think we should get the ministry involved in this? I'd rather not have anyone know about Harry's whereabouts, other than Director Bones." states Sirius.

"Sirius, we have to do something about Harry, and perhaps she knows someone in the Department of Mysteries that she personally trusts. They, the people who work in the department, are often called Unspeakables as they can't communicate with people outside of the department on what they are working on." says Remus with a hint of urgency in his voice.

Sighing, Sirius says, "I'll send her an owl requesting an urgent meeting then."

Sirius and Remus exit the room baby Harry is in and proceed back to the dining room where Sirius writes a letter to Director Bones with Remus checking the letter over before being tied to one of the legs of one Black family owl.

* * *

*a few days later*

Sirius and Remus sit down to breakfast when the owl that Sirius used to send Director Bones a letter, swoops down and drops a letter off at Sirius's place. Grabbing the letter and ripping the envelope off, Sirius scans the letter, smiles, and then passes it over to Remus.

After reading it, Remus also smiles and he and Sirius both consume their breakfast at break neck speed as they have a meeting with Director Bones in her office in approximately thirty minutes.

* * *

*in Director Bones's office*

As Sirius and Remus slip into seats, Director Bones erects some privacy wards and says, "So Mr. Black, you requested a private conversation, and asked me to not say a thing to anyone else. How may I help you?"

Sharing a few looks with Remus, Sirius clears his throat and begins, "We were wondering if you knew anyone personally in the Department of Mysteries."

With a quizzical look on her face, Director Bones looks at Sirius and Remus a few times until Remus says, "We have a reason to communicate with someone that you trust in the Department of Mysteries. It is of the upmost importance to us."

Looking between Sirius and Remus a few more times and neither saying anything, Director Bones grabs a pinch of floo powder and makes a floo call. A few minutes later black robed figure exits the floo and lowers his hood.

"Director Bones, you requested an urgent meeting, and do I assume correctly that these two gentlemen are at the root of that?" asks the gray haired wizard.

"Yes, we are. We were wondering if you know anything regarding the destruction of horcruxes, Mr…." begins Remus.

"My name is Saul Croaker. Everyone simply calls me 'Croaker'. And to your question, I am curious how you came about a horcrux." replies Croaker.

Clearing his throat, Sirius says, "We actually have in our possession two horcruxes that we believe belong to Voldemort."

Croaker's eyes open wide and he says, "We must gather in my office. Follow me."

Croaker leaves the office followed by Sirius, Remus, and then Director Bones. A few minutes later they arrive at the Department of Mysteries and through a door cleverly disguised as a section of wall. "Welcome to my office. Now, please hand me the horcruxes." states Croaker.

Sirius nods, clearly nervous, and says, "Kreacher, come here."

Kreacher pops into the office and asks, "How may Kreacher assist Master Sirius?"

"Kreacher, please fetch the locket Regulus gave you and Harry." commands Sirius quietly.

A few moments later Kreacher reappears with the locket and with Harry, and gives Remus the locket and Sirius baby Harry before popping away.

"Croaker, my brother found out that Voldemort had a horcrux and died to retrieve so Voldemort wouldn't have immortality. Kreacher told us a few days ago that he detected dark magic in Harry's forehead like the dark magic he detected in the locket that Regulus gave him shortly before dying. We want to remove the horcrux in Harry's head without killing him obviously. The locket should best be destroyed, but we don't know anything."

Croaker looks over the locket briefly and then looks at Harry and asks quietly, "I assume the horcrux you speak of is in the lightning bolt scar?"

At Sirius's nod, Croaker waves his wand over the locket and Harry then says, "I'm not certain how to put it, but I don't have a solid idea on how to safely destroy the locket, however I do have an idea regarding baby Harry here. Deep in the department there is a room we call the Love Chamber. If we associate love/light with a Patronus Charm and hatred/darkness with a horcrux, then perhaps the two of you casting a Patronus Charm using the most powerful and happy memory you two have of James, Lily, and even baby Harry might destroy the horcrux inside his head without any damage being dealt to Harry. This process would need to be done in the Love Chamber of course, but I say we do that as soon as possible."

"Then let's not waste any time and get to it." states Sirius with a hint of steel in his voice.

Croaker leads the party out of the office and to the Love Chamber. "Remember you two, happy thoughts of the Potters'." says Croaker as Sirius, Remus, and Harry enter into the chamber. As the door shuts behind them, a crib appears in the middle of the floor, and Remus places Harry into it.

Stepping back from the crib, Sirius and Remus close their eyes and go through their memories and Sirius opens his eyes to see Remus opening his just about the same time. With a nod, they both shout at the same time, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A shaggy black dog and a transformed werewolf explode from their wands and the corporeal beings circle the crib, face each other, and then run through the crib, carrying what could be considered a large ink blot, which promptly causes a loud wailing sound but nothing more.

Picking up Harry, Sirius exits first followed by Remus into the chamber where Director Bones and Croaker stand.

"Is it over?" asks Croaker.

Sirius nods wearily and calls out, "Kreacher."

A few moments later a popping sound is heard and Kreacher asks, "What can Kreacher do for master?"

"Kreacher, is the dark magic you felt in Harry's head gone?" asks Sirius.

Kreacher waves his hand over Harry's body and smiles, replying, "Yes master, it is."

"Kreacher, take Harry home and put him back in his crib. Prepare any potions to help him recover if needed. Thank you." says Sirius wearily.

Kreacher pops away with Harry, and Croaker asks, "Now that that is finished, I'd like to discuss a few more things before you leave. This includes you, Director."

The four re-enter Croaker's office and sit down and Croaker asks, "Now that we've removed the horcrux from Harry we can turn to this next horcrux. I'd like to keep it here at the Ministry to discover how to destroy a horcrux if we run into any more."

"I'll defer my judgment to Remus, he was the prefect at Hogwarts, not I." says Sirius.

Remus rolls his eyes and says, "Feel free to keep it here."

"Good. And one last thing, I'd like to have Harry see a doctor weekly for the next few months to make certain that he is healthy and not having any side effects from the ritual. Let's all meet here in a week to have Harry evaluated. Dismissed."

Director Bones, Sirius, and Remus leave Croaker's office and head to the atrium. "Thanks for the help, Director." says Sirius.

"No problem. I'll see you both in a week." replies Director Bones.

* * *

**Author note:** I asked for and received permission to use the general idea of using the room of love or Love Chamber according to the Harry Potter Wiki, to remove the horcrux from Robst's fanfiction, _Banking on Her_. With that in mind, I used a different method for the removal of the horcrux in Harry than what Robst used. To clarify, the use of the room for removal of horcruxes is Robst's idea and not mine. I only made my own ritual to release the horcrux from Harry's head.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


End file.
